madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Madness Combat 10: Abrogation
Madness combat 10 (Abrogation) is the tenth in the series main series but the twelth episode in total. The features are: auditor as an antagonist. Hank J Wimbleton and Sanford are the protagonists of this episode. The plot of the Episode: Sanford and Hank struggle to kill the auditor, but it seems impossible to kill the Auditor with physical attacks. The Auditor shoots Hank with some sort of a machine gun, severely wounding him and Blowing off his claw, and then engages in . As the Auditor and Sanford are fighting, Hank gets up, grabs the auditor around the neck, and steals his (formerly Jesus') halo, which reacted violently with Hank, who was seemingly unable to handle the halo's powers. Hank is blown backwards by the surge of power, which healed Hank's wounds and formed a hand where his claw had been. The Auditor picks the halo back up and proceeds to fight Hank while Sanford deals with AAHW reinforcements, but he encounters some difficulties fighting Hank, because of interferance from some kind of blue lightning that arcs from the Ground to different Things (One of them is the spear the auditor summoned, that was pulled to the ground 'cause of the lightning) the Auditor withdrew and summoned a tall pillar, which elevated him to a safe distance from Hank. Onec top of the pillar the auditor summons a shadow sword, creates two more pillars to on either side of him and finally a giant building, which rose from the ground behind him. Down below, cracks appear though the first pillar creating an entrance and a beam revives and posseses a dead 1337 agent from his position atop the pillar. Sanford sucessfully shoots the agent in the face, but the agent doesn't die. Hank takes a swipe with a sword, which the agent dodges quickly and punches hank a few times. Hank promptly stabs the agent in the chest, rips the agents head off and smashes the severed head on the ground in retalliation. The screen returns it's attention to the Auditor, who appears to be moderately damaged from his previous encounter with Hank via lightning surges. The Auditor then retreats by burning his way through the exterior wall of the complex. Sanford and Hank decide who goes first via 'Rock Paper Scissors', after losing, Hank enters first, Sanford close behind him. They appear in a new area and kill several more agents, the enter the next room where there is a spike door that Sanford warns Hank about, after breaking off 2 of the newly risen spikes, Hank discards them and helps Sanford, another 1337 Agent is possessed by The Auditor and is killed by being shot in the head and being impaled by the spike door, after lowering the spike again Hank and Sanford move on into a new room with a Mag Agent v4, which the duo engages, but unflinched by pistol rounds and focused at Hank, and slams him to the wall. Hank demonsrates a lightning chanelled punch ability (Which he most likely obtained from grabbing the halo earlier in the animation), it then shows The Auditor running into a much different room, another lightning bolt surging at him. Corrupted by the halo's powers, he absorbs 2 agents, with text appearing that says 'NEED, MORE' with the 'more' flashing to 'moar' occasionally, then The Auditor runs off, the scene focuses to Hank and Sanford, Sanford lowers a different spike door and Hank goes in, and then aquires a rather large machine gun. Sanford and Hank then head into a lift room and go to the roof, Sanford shoots agents with the guns he obtained in the room before the elevator, before he runs out of ammo, Hank tears up all the Agents there, along with another Mag v4 with his large Machine Gun. The Auditor arrives and blocks Hank's gun, and then disarms the weapon from Hank. Hank throws electricly charged punches at The Auditor with a few times before The Auditor moves over and absorbs the dead agents, Hank punches him a couple more times, and The Auditor absorbs the Mag V4 and brings out his (now much larger) Shadow Sword, he attempts to slash Hank, but Hank stops it with his hand , and pushes it away from him. The Auditor absorbs the Agents all the way down on the ground near the tower, after absorbing them, he absorbs the Agents, along with Tricky, who says 'OH GOD NO' several times, all the way over in the previous area which is incidentally the site of Hank's most recent death, when tricky is absorbed, a rather strange (and very short) consversation goes between the two and ends with Hank and Sanford escaping while a large lightning bolt goes into The Auditor and hold opens in his chest, eyes turning into large empty circles, Hank and Sanford climb down a ladder and The Auditor explodes, ending the animation. Trivia The when the auditor aborbs the bodies notice deimos wasn't aborbed for the second time nethier was he crushed between the pillars. the may state that the auditor can only aborb the agents, cause in a poster on madness 7, it says that part of the auditor's essence was in all of the agents, this may also led to the auditor getting bigger as he aborbed the dead bodies. Category:Animations Category:Madness Combat Episode